


Torn

by CantGoBack24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantGoBack24/pseuds/CantGoBack24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*trigger warning* this story has cutting & suicide references, if that triggers you, please don't read!</p><p>(this is set after 3b) Stiles becomes depressed after the events with the Nogitsune & Allison dieing. Scott, Lydia & Derek try to help him, but how do they help someone that doesn't want to be helped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. torn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction, so if you have any suggestions, ideas, questions etc. please don't hesitate to tell me :)

*trigger warning* this story has cutting & suicide references, if that triggers you, please don't read!

Stiles sat in his bathroom, holding a -recently sharpened- razor blade that he stole from his dad's razor. He slowly put the blade to his pale skin, on his thigh. He slowly moved the blade upwards, not too hard but he forced it enough to draw blood.

"Stiles?" Scott yelled as he ran in the front door and up the stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit," Stiles quietly hissed, "Umm hold on Scott, I'm in the bathroom." Stiles yelled as he rummaged through the bathroom vanity for a bandage. He found one and wrapped it around his thigh. He put on his track pants, and put his baggy hoodie, over his three layers of t-shirts. Trying to hide the affect that not eating had taken on him.

As Stiles walked out of the bathroom he said, "Scott what do you want - -" He was cut off by Scott, "Stiles help me." Scott was leaning in the doorway to Stiles' room, his t-shirt was ripped and it was soaked in blood. He had scratch marks all over him.

"Scott, what happened?! Why aren't you healing?" The concern was very close to being tangible in his voice, "Why did you come here and not go to Derek?"

"Because Derek did this to me!" Scott nearly roared in rage when he said -or rather, screamed- this.

"Why did Derek do this, Scott?" Stiles asked as he walked over to Scott. His leg was killing him for this, he helped Scott over to his bed. He sat Scott down and kneeled in front of him.

"Scott? Why did Derek do this to you? And why didn't you fight back? You are the Alpha, not him." Stiles said as Scott looked up at him, despair, sadness and anger all flooding his eyes.

"He said that- that you- were cutting your-self and you weren't eating." A tear rolled down his face. Stiles broke eye contact with Scott, he stood up, and he had his back to Scott. He had one hand on his hip and his other was brought up to his face, holding his forehead.

How did Derek know? How did he find out?

"Stiles? Are you okay? It's not true...right?" Scott said with concern and worry basically written all over his face.

"No, don't worry its not. I'll be back in a minute."

Stiles walked down the hallway, then stopped leaned against the wall, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor against the wall. He put is chin on his knees and just sat there, his arms hugging his legs. Tears ran down his face.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Scott yelled from Stiles' bedroom.

"Umm yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Stiles yelled back as he stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes and walked to the bathroom.

He grabbed a needle and thread and a bandage, although he knew that when he got back Scott would probably already be on his way to recovery.

"Scott I got them- -" Stiles walked back into his room, to see Scott on his feet, shirtless, his bloody and ripped t-shirt was lying on Stiles' bed. Scott had healed fully. Scott was going through Stiles' dresser looking for a clean t-shirt.

Stiles walked in, sat the needle, thread and the bandage on his desk. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Then he remembered something, "Scott, don't look in there!" He said in a rush as he jumped to his feet.

"Stiles," Scott reached into a drawer of the dresser and picked something up, as he turned around to face Stiles he said, "What are these?

Stiles? Derek was right." Tears started rushing down his face. Stiles then realized what he was holding: 3 razor blades.

"Scott, it- its not what you think." A tear ran down his face. Stiles walked over to Scott and grabbed the 3 metallic objects.

"Stiles?" Scott started but was cut off by this own crying, "what- what are you doing to your self?"

"Scott, don't worry, I'm fine." Lying came easy to Stiles; he had been doing it for so long that it had became an instinct.

"No, you're not fine! Stiles, please..." Scott trailed off.

"Scott, can you just please leave?" Stiles looked down at the ground in guilt he just couldn't maintain eye contact with Scott.

Scott walked over to Stiles and gave him a hug. Stiles didn't do anything, he didn't hug Scott back but he didn't push Scott off either.

Scott walked towards the door, he stopped in the doorway, "I don't know what's going on, why you're doing this, but if you need me, you know where to find me." Stiles looked on as Scott walked out the door, and down the stairs.

"Scott? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stiles heard his father question his best friend.

"Umm, I have to go." Was Scott's response.

Stiles stood frozen in his room until his father entered his room.

"Stiles? What wrong with Scott? Are you okay?" Stiles put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie to hide the blades from his father. Two of his pack already knew, he just couldn't handle his dad finding out.

Stiles walked over to his father and hugged him. Tears rushing down his face.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" The sheriff said as he hugged his son back. Tears were beginning to flow from his eyes.


	2. the intuition pt. 1

“Stiles?” A soft voice asked from the other side of his bedroom door. Stiles sat up from his bed, and he put the notepad that he was writing on, on his nightstand.

He opened the door, “Lydia? What are you doing here?”

“Scott has been a walking poster-boy for sadness.” Lydia said, Stiles wasn’t sure if she was trying to be funny or not, but either way he didn’t say anything.

“Do you wanna come in?” Stiles asked gesturing towards his room.

“Sure, oh and I can also tell when someone is dying.” Lydia said.

“What?”

“It’s another gift of my banshee powers. Scott didn’t tell me, but it didn’t take long for me to put two and two together. And I am one of, if not the smartest girl in school.”

“So, then you know about…” Stiles trailed off, hoping he wouldn’t have to say it; hoping that Lydia would understand what he meant.

“Yes.” She replied, sorrow and sadness filling her eyes.

“But how did Scott find out?” Lydia asked, trying not to push or nag Stiles, but she just wanted to know.

“Derek told him.” Stiles said, Lydia could almost feel the shame attached to his words. Each and every word.

“Do you know why Derek attacked him?” Stiles asked.

“Scott said something about Derek finding something out about you, and Derek confronted Scott about it. Scott obviously didn’t believe him. So Scott attacked him, and Derek fought back. That’s pretty much all I got.”

During this conversation, Stiles barely maintained eye contact with Lydia for more than 5 seconds.

Lydia was sitting on his bed, and he was sitting in his chair at his desk, facing her. She started to notice how much he was fidgeting and how he couldn’t stay still.

“Stiles, have you had your Adderall yet?”

“Why?”

“Because I can see how much you are fidgeting and you can’t sit still. I’ve been around you long enough to notice when you haven’t had your Adderall.”

“I’ll go take it now.”

“Okay.”

Stiles walked out of the room and was gone for a few minutes, leaving Lydia there, not really sure of what to do. She scanned the room, remembering the massive 'murder board' Stiles had put all over his walls. She stood up, and turned towards the bed, she remembered all the red string being pulled from the walls to his bed, connected to scissors he had stabbed into his bed. She went through a mental timeline, remembering when she tried to save him. But she didn't save him, and she feels that pain everyday. If her banshee powers had've worked, she could've saved Allison, her best friend, no, her sister. If Lydia hadn't been so careless, she could've escaped the Nogitsune, and Allison wouldn't have died.  
Everyone says that it isn't anyone's fault -that it isn't her fault- that Allison died, Stiles says its his fault, but its not, its her fault, and Lydia knows that.

Stiles comes back into his room, only to see Lydia sitting on the floor, in the middle of the room, violently shivering in tears. 

"Lydia?" He sits down next to her and hugs her. She hugs back, crying into his chest. She seems to find great comfort out of it. It doesn't just help her, it helps him too.

They stay there for a while, both tangled in an embrace with each other.

"Lydia, its not your fault." Stiles says trying to calm her down.

"How'd you know that I was...?" Lydia trailed off; still in tears.

"I've had a crush on you since third grade, I know you too well, Lydia." A warm smile comes over his face, the first true smile he has had since the Nogitsune, and Allison & Aiden's death.

"Stiles?" Lydia cupped his face and made sure he was looking at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Honestly." 

"Yeah, I think I am. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Lydia smiled. After all this, Lydia still managed to have kept her amazing soft smile.

"Yeah I think I am." Stiles smiled back at her.

For that moment the two of them were happy. Stiles was happy, he wasn't faking it like he had been since everything had happened. Lydia to, was happy. They were both truly happy.

Just before she left, Lydia saw the notepad Stiles had sitting on the nightstand. It was a list:

Tell Lydia. Just tell her. Be honest  
Tell Dad.

"Tell me?" She looked at Stiles, confused, "Tell me what?"

"Everything. But you had already figured it out. I just need to tell Dad now."

****

When Lydia left, she was still upset, but she wasn't crying, but you could still tell that she had been crying. Stiles watched as she left the room. 

Without looking back she said, "I think I might be in love with you Stiles." She didn't have to turn around to see Stiles' face light up with happiness. True happiness. She knew he was happy.

Lydia was about to leave when Stiles heard his father say, "Lydia? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lydia replied.

****

Stiles was sitting on his bed when his father walked in.

"Stiles? Is everything okay? In the past two weeks, two people have left both in tears. So what's going on?"

Stiles looked up to his father, he wasn't sure what to say. Most of all he didn't know how to explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and send kudos
> 
> Please tell me if you have any suggestions or questions.


	3. the intuition pt. 2

"Stiles?" The Sheriff said, worry was floating around the room as if it attached to the Sheriff.

Stiles, looked away, he stood up and headed towards his bedroom door, "Do you want a coffee? I'll go make one." Stiles replied trying to avoid the agonizing conversation that he and his dad were obviously going to have to have. But Stiles didn't think it would be so soon. As Stiles walked past his father, he grabbed Stiles arm. 

"Stiles, don't cover it up, just tell me." 

Stiles was desperate to not tell him. His father knew that. But Stiles couldn't keep lying to him. He looked his father in the eye, and took his baggy hoodie off. Revealing a navy blue cotton t-shirt, but thats not what the Sheriff was almost crying over. Tears began flowing down the Sheriffs face. And that was why Stiles broke eye contact with him. There were cuts; big and small; scarred, obviously they were from awhile ago, and there were fresh, pink scars, they were more recent.

Stiles put his hoodie back on, and turned to walk out of the room, "I'm going to go make a coffee now, you may not need one, but I do." He said as he left the room.

His dad, however, didn't follow him out of the room. Instead, he sat down on Stiles' bed, too weak and distraught to do anything else. He buried his head in his hands, wondering what to do. Or maybe, he was thinking about his wife, Claudia Stilinski. She died from frontotemporal dementia; a disease where areas of the brain start to shrink.  
The Sheriff didn't know what to do without his wife almost every day, let alone how to deal with this!

Stiles was almost finished with the coffees, his: a chai latte and his fathers': just a regular instant coffee.  
When Stiles had completed the coffees, he walked upstairs, into his room, only to see his father sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
Stiles stood at the door for a few minutes. Eventually he walked in, put the coffees on his desk and sat on his bed next to his father.

They sat in silence, until finally Stiles' dad broke it. 

"Why'd you do it?"

"Honestly? Everything just got too much and, I don't know, I couldn't deal with it; Allison and Aiden's deaths, Scott's pain, Lydia's pain, I just-- I couldn't do it anymore, and this-- this seemed to relieve it; it relieved the pain." Stiles replied. He didn't look at his father, he couldn't.

********

Scott sat in his room.  
He hadn't talked to Stiles in a while. He wasn't sure what to say to Stiles. He just found out his best friend had was cutting himself and wasn't eating all thanks to Derek. How did Derek know? How did he find out? Why would Stiles do this?

"Scott?" 

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Scott replied

"I need to talk to you. About....Stiles." Derek said, he sounded sad, which Scott never thought that sadness was one of Derek's emotions, obviously it was.

 

"Why do you need to talk about Stiles?" Scott said, sounding confused.

"Listen," Derek started explaining as he walked into Scott's room and sat nest to him, "when I told you about Stiles, did you believe me?"

"Honestly? No, but I do now." Scott said with sadness filling up his eyes.

"Why now?"

"Lydia didn't tell you?" Scott asked, Derek shook his head; no, "well, after you told me and i attacked you and you fought back, I went to Stiles' house, and I found 3 of his razor blades, so, now-- now i believe, but before, I thought you were crazy. How did you find out anyways?" Scott explained.

"Well, I don't even know what I was doing but on the day of the full moon I was just walking around and then I found myself outside of the Stilinski House, and all I could smell was sadness and --" Derek was interrupted my Scott

"Wait, you smelled sadness?" Scott questioned, confused.

"Yeah, remember, the full moon dials everything up to ten," Derek explained, Scott nodded in agreement, "well I was at his house and, yeah, I smelt sadness, and I climbed up to his window and, yeah, I saw it." Derek explained.

"Scott! Scott!" A voice yelled at it came closer to Scott's bedroom door.

"Scott, I need your help!" The voice yelled as a person barged into Scott's bedroom.

"Oh hey, Derek." Scott finally realized who it was: Lydia.

"Hey Lydia." Derek said.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Well, I was just-- uhm, I was-- I did." Lydia tried to start explaining.

"Lydia? Just say it." Scott said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and send kudos!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or questions, don't be scared to comment.


	4. my saviour.

Scott let out a sad sigh and sat onto his bed.

"Really?" Scott looked up to Lydia with sadness filled eyes, Lydia felt horrible for having to say this to Scott.

Lydia sat next to Scott and hugged him, "Yeah." She whispered.

"This can't be happening. It can't! Lydia it can't!" Scott screamed through tears, "He can't be dying. He can't die!"

"I know, but-- Scott, I felt it. I've felt it before, and when have I been wrong? Maybe this time someone can do something about it." Lydia said as tears began cascading down her soft features.

\+ + +

Derek slowly ran through the Beacon Hills Preserve not aware of where his wolf was taking him. He kept obeying his wolf, letting it take him wherever it wanted to go. That when he realized where he was headed: The Stilinski Household.

'Nope. No. no.' Derek thought as he stopped and walked back the way he had came; disobeying his wolf's orders.

'C'mon Derek!!! Please???' His wolf whined.

'No.' Derek sternly said.

'You know you want to' His wolf teased.

'No I don't!' Derek replied angry.

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?' His wolf nagged.

'UGH! Fine! Only for a few minutes.' Derek replied obviously annoyed.

Both Derek and his wolf knew he'd stay longer than that.

\+ + +

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he opened the door.

"I just wanted to see you-- I mean see how you were." Derek stuttered.

Stiles was shocked. Derek Hale, the same dark, brooding i-don't-care-about-anyone Derek Hale was not only coming to see how Stiles was but he was now stuttering.

What's next, a flying giraffe? Stiles sarcastically thought.

Derek pushed past Stiles and made his way into the kitchen and started making two cups of coffee. Stiles still stood at the door wide open, still in utter shock and surprise. Once he came back to reality, he followed Derek to the kitchen and awkwardly sat on one of the three wooden stools.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked Derek as he rummaged through the pantry obviously looking for something.

"I'm looking for the sugar." Derek replied.

Stiles chuckled, "You mean this sugar?" Stiles held up the sugar that was sitting on the counter. Derek walked out of the pantry awkwardly, grabbed the sugar and said, "Yes, that sugar." Stiles laughed. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

\+ + +

That same night:

Stiles screamed himself awake. He realized everything that just happened, didn't actually happen, it was a dream. He dreamed about Derek, but why, he thought.

This was becoming a regular thing. He didn't know exactly why; he knew it had something to do with the whole Nogitsune-possession-Allison-and-Aiden-dying thing, but he didn't know exactly why.

In that moment he realized. He realized what his biggest fear was & he now knew why he was so scared all the time. And he realized what he lacked, what he needed. He lacked friends, family and most of all he lacked Derek.

He loved him, and not one of those teenage crushes, or obsessions. It was true love he knew that now.

\+ + +

The next day:

Derek frantically ran up the stairs of the Stilinski house. He knew something was wrong. He just knew.

He was somehow attracted to the skinny, pale, defenseless Stiles. He didn't know why or when this even happened he just knew what he felt. None of it made sense.

"Stiles?" Derek called as he ran from room to room looking for the Stilinski teen.

"Stiles!" Derek screamed. He stopped at Stiles bedroom door, sensing something...horrible.

He slowly opened the door to the teen's room he'd been searching for.

Derek slowly walked to the en-suite, where he saw Stiles sitting in the bathtub with the water on, facing Derek holding a razor blade, to his wrist; droplets of blood seeped past the blade, down Stiles' arm, and on the ceramic floor of the bathtub.

He looked up to Derek, but what Derek saw he didn't expect; when he looked into Stiles' eyes, Derek saw all the moments and people Stiles was seeing in his own mind. The things Stiles saw, which therefore Derek saw were horrifying. No wonder Stiles was depressed. Stiles was seeing everything that happened with the Nogitsune, Allison's death, Aiden's death, everything.

Then Stiles' eyes glazed over. His eyes were no longer warm, kind, and inviting, now they were cold, dark and scary. They terrified Derek.

Derek's wolf was howling like crazy; it knew something was no right, it just knew.

"You can't save me this time." Stiles said, monotonously. He raised his hand from his wrist to his throat super fast, too fast. Before Derek knew it he was screaming and running towards Stiles. Stiles jerked backwards with the sudden shock. Blood gushed from his throat wound. Derek rushed to Stiles.

Then Derek realized. None of that had actually happened. He imagined it. Stiles was still alive, sitting in the bath tub.

Derek was still by the door. Nothing has actually happened.

'Don't do that again.' Derek warned his wolf.

"Stiles, please. You don't need to do this. You don't. you have us. You have me, Scott, Lydia. We love you. You'll get through this." Derek explained, flashing back to his own childhood. He shook those memories away. Stiles saw tears in Derek's eyes.

"How do you know?" Stiles said, tears forming in his own.

"Because I know what you're going through. I understand." Derek replied, moving slowly towards Stiles. He sat next to the bath and looked into Stiles' eyes.

"You'll be okay. I'll help you." Derek replied.

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and saw something he'd never seen before; he saw sadness, worry, a lot of emotions that Stiles was not familiar with.

Stiles jumped out of the bathtub and hugged Derek, tears streaming down his face. Without Stiles realizing, Derek took the blade from his grip.

The two sat together, tangled in each other's embrace for a long time, neither knew how long. Neither of them were in a hurry to move. They were comforted by each other.


	5. dear diary.

December 14, 2014

I've been stuck at Eichen for what seems like years, but if only about 4 months. Ever since the bathtub incident with Derek, my dad didn't know what to do with me anymore or how to help me. So he thought it would be a good idea to send me back to the place that started the whole nogitsune thing. Great idea dad. So I packed up and shipped off to some crazy mental-supernatural-hospital, that's sure to help me isn't it.

But I feel like I've been here, long enough that I should have gotten used to everything? I should have got used to the routines, the coldness, whiteness & loneliness of my room. But somehow I can't. I feel something, something not right. Last time it only took a few days to get settled it. It's been 4 months and I'm still not settled in.

A few days after I arrived in this room, I found a note hidden under the lamp of the desk on the opposite wall to my bed. It had directions on it, I followed as best I could. I followed the directions and locations it provided, and sure enough, I found a loose tile on the wall above the bath. So, as my curiously got the better of me, I pulled the tile off and behind the tile, in a tiny alcove, was a bottle of sleeping pills, and razor blades. As I couldn't bring my own blades here, I was delighted to see them. I used them everyday when the nurses where each on their respective shift.

I've been here long enough to figure out which nurse is at all times. I could do whatever I wanted. I was in the 6th block of the left wing, and I was the last room of the block, so my room was somewhat hidden at the back of the hallway, it would take them a long time to get here.

Anyways, I'm starting to get worried because my dad and Scott haven't been here to visit me. I've been here for about 4 months and i haven't seen them. Especially Derek. He seems the most worried. And I'm really worried about him. I think I have serious feelings for him. Not one of those petty teenage crushes, this is serious. I think I...love him? I have a feeling he feels the same way, especially in the bathroom, he seemed like he really cared. But he hasn't came to visit either. None of them have. They probably forgot about me, and abandoned me. I wouldn't even be surprised. I'm worthless, I have no purpose anymore. They wouldn't want such a burden as a crazy suicidal mental patron around them would they. I guess times like this show who your true friends are, even though that would equal none.

I've always been better on my own. I'm very independent so I don't rely on people much. I don't want to burden them so I just do it myself. Whenever someone asks how I am, I always say 'good' or 'fine' even if I'm not, I just don't want them to worry. I don't want anyone to worry for me, I'd rather just be left alone. But when I am left alone I'm left alone with my demons. They just talk and talk, and convince that you're no good and useless. I guess that's where this all started. With that nogitsune. It was telling me to do things I didn't want to do, but it controlled me. But of course it was me. It's always me. Everything bad and unlucky happens to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've taken 5,000 years to update, but I'm hella lazy & I haven't really been myself lately, I'm going through some stuffs, but this is just a quick filler, to get you up to date with that's going on. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, it's currently 3:31am here. But the next chapter will be a lot easier for me to write so that should be up soon.
> 
> Also if anyone has any ideas at all of where you would like the story to go please please please tell me, because I know the storyline for he next chapter but, I'm completely stuck after that! I'm open to literally any suggestions at all, so if you want some sterek, some stydia, some sciles, please please tell me!


	6. water.

*trigger warning* this chapter has a suicide involved, if that triggers you, please don't read!

Ever since Stiles had found the sleeping pills and blades hidden in the bathroom, he thought about them all day. That was all that was on his mind. He pushed it to the back of his mind, and tried his hardest to forget what he was thinking.

Except, one night, it all got too much for him. 

He was kept awake that certain night by those voices in his head. Telling him to do it. Stiles checked the time, it was 2:17AM. Every night 2 nurses would be on the night shift. They walked around the halls to check on the patients. At this time, Stiles calculated that Nurse Amanda would be in the left wing, at block 2 & Nurse Breanna would be in the right wing at block 5. It took the nurses 30 minutes to an hour to go through each block, checking on everything. Since he was in the 6th block of the left wing, which was hidden at the very back of the hallway, it would take Amanda at least 2 and a half hours to get to his block and another 20 minutes to get to his room. So if he was going to do anything, now was the time.

Stiles kicked the blankets off him and walked into the bathroom. He stopped at the bathroom doorway thinking, Am I really gonna do this?. That little voice inside his head replied, You have to. You parents, friends, even Derek, don't care about you. They don't want a deadbeat like you around would they?, Stiles agreed with that. He knew that voice was right. When in reality, his parents, friends and Derek loved and cared for him a lot. More than he'll ever know. They just weren't aloud to visit Stiles during his 'treatment' as they called it. Stiles was never told that. He was left to think that the people he loved just abandoned him.

He found the loose tile and carefully slipped it out, which revealed the pills and blades. He picked up the small bottle of pills, and read the 'dangerous section'. "If more than 2 are consumed at one time, contact American Association of Poisons Control Centre, 1-800-222-1222." Excellent, said the voice in his head. He was beginning to get scared of it. It had a mission to complete. It was making him do something he didn't want to do.

Stiles opened the pills, poured some into his hand and swallowed them. He turned around to plug the bath, then switched the cold tap on. He watched the milky white water fill up. He couldn't be bothered questioning why the water was white and not clear. Once it was full, he switched the tap off. He hopped into the ice cold water. He shivered when it touched his bare legs. He was only wearing a white tank top, and white shorts. He reached for the razors, he cut multiple times on his pale wrists, over his older scars. Crimson red blood dripped off his hands onto the floor beside the bath, a red pool quickly forming. He watched each drop make the pool bigger and bigger. He was beginning to become very tired. His eyes felt like lead, it was very hard to keep his eyes open now.

He slowly slipped under the water. He began to become light-headed, he didn't know if that was a effect of the overdose of pills he just downed or the ice cold water cooling his core temperature. He slowly slipped his head underneath the milky water. His arms now felt like lead, as much as his mind was telling him to get up, his arms wouldn't move, as if they were glued there. As he was being drawn into the darkness he finally felt calm. He felt at peace. He slowly slipped into a peaceful darkness.

 

Stiles sat upright, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to scream but his mouth remained closed. He just sat there in shock wondering what just happened.

"Stiles? What's wrong? It was just a dream Stiles." A groggy Derek mumbled from the chair across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't expecting that. hahaha I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed?
> 
> If you have any suggestions at all please tell me, because I have no idea what to do next. I'm having really bad writer block, so please suggest some ideas or suggestions?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> x Z


End file.
